wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lewser
Frontinac is from his sports stuff, those canadians--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:43, 20 October 2006 (UTC) I am abandoning you for an hour sorry, will return soon--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:01, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm back--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) You are fast! Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I can say the same about you friend. I tried to say hello to like 5 people, only to see you had already welcomed them! Hey, I gotta leave for an hour, you gonna be okay?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer ::I can still wander in every once in a while, but I have to get some work done (since they are paying me) :::User:ProLick is on and he is cool. Don't know if he is admin as well, but he knows a thing or two about beating vandals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't even looking, all I saw was a page move and reverted it. My bad--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I changed the pwn, but I guess all these new users are clogging up this internets tube, the change hasn't popped up yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Report Airings PST * Original 11:30pm * repeat 1:30am * repeat 8:30am * repeat 2:30pm * repeat 8:30pm --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 19 October 2006 (UTC) New tag, just for days like these... But you still have to add your time/date stamp (I haven't figured out how to do that without it adding my time/date stamp.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :WHEN TO USE...I would leave that up to you, but regardless, the recipient will know we are watching...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Congratulations User:Dauno made you a sysop, cool, we can get ready for the 2pm PST repeat!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for volunteering, now for your tattoo...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 19 October 2006 (UTC) State Info Ha ha! I don't know if state pride is such a bad thing, just as long as it's not stupid or too facty. No one else knows their state as well as someone who lives there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Ok, I just think it's hilarious how many people have so many bad things to say about their homestate! But who would know better? I am headed off to bed, User:Liberty is on right now, hopefully she (?) can keep up with the 1:30pm PST slaughter...good night--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:05, 19 October 2006 (UTC) THANK YOU It's been very busy today. Thanks for logging on. If this keeps up, I'm gonna need help. Go ask User talk:Dauno if he can make you a sysop. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:17, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :WHAT!? Dr. Colbert mentioned us! WOO-HOO! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:24, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::That was so awesome to hear Dr. Colbert mention us, now I know how he felt when Oprah mentioned him...we are really going to need to keep on our toes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Request for Forms Dear Sir; We have received your request for a request form. Sorry about the block, all "official" templates are blocked to prevent vandals from ruining potentially many pages with one vandalism. I will unblock it JUST FOR YOU, so that you may edit and get credit for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:14, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Lewser says: "Thank You" + Ill need to requisition the forms now to thank you for obaining the form to request the form which allowed me to edit Template:European. Ill also need forms to requisition some napkins, as I may have wet myself at the idea of a page made editable just for me. :Um...just use the forms...(shudder) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:11, 15 October 2006 (UTC) A Badge for your Bear Hunters Apparently the US Government requires hunters to have permits or badges. Here is one for you: Image:Badge.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:14, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Pesky Canadians Good job fighting those pesky Canadians. One thing though, the admins told me to use this code to mark an article for deletion: They don't look at the other page. Go figure. Ah, thanks for the heads up, when will the Canadians learn? --Lewser 14:58, 5 September 2006 (PDT) Banning Canadarules I thought Canadarules was banned.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 13 September 2006 (PDT) : The User page is still up, but the User is blocked for some period of time. But I cannot take credit for the ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 13 September 2006 (PDT) You're not unappreciated or... unrecognized. Thank you for your efforts. I appreciate your help in staying true to Stephen's vision. And for your contributions to truthiness... (Truthiness Monkey award moved to User page) Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:23, 19 September 2006 (PDT) :There is no crying in baseball...and...THERE IS NO WEEPING IN TRUTHINESS! Regardless, you're welcome! Keep up the good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:08, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Sorry About Canadarules I feel like an ass giving that User chance after chance, but it was his/her choice. You will not have to spend your valuable truth-telling tiime reverting Canadarules vandalism anymore, I blocked that User.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:23, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :I'm not being hard on myself, I am being just like our fearless leader: falsely modest! I just don't like banning people, I would prefer to delete, or revert vandalism, not boot people. But, some people don't get the hint. Oh well.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:34, 24 September 2006 (PDT) Gummy Worms Which category for Gummy Worms: * Appetizer * Main Course * Dessert * un-American??? Colbinista I saw your comments on the subject of Pulp and Meaculpa entries, I had no idea that there was a directory for members of Colbert Nation. Entries have been moved. On another matter, I am the architect of the word "colbinista", in case you may have thought it was vanity again that I edited the entry for this word, and made some attempt at adding truthiness. I do not know if you think the "V" versus "PH" debate wortha separate entry so I rolled it into the Colbinista entry. Go Ahead, Delete It It's incomplete anyway. http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=Dark_Sage "On Notice"?! In the words of Stephen Colbert, "What an asshole!". Signed, A True American P.S. Go Spirit! With all due respect... I had no idea you'd gotten an experimental surgery to have your balls removed. And since I said it with all due respect, I can say whatever I want to you. It's in the Geneva Convention, look it up!